The present invention relates to a wireless receiving device jointly used by computer peripherals and a method thereof and, more particularly, to a wireless receiving device capable of receiving signals of wireless emitting devices of different computer peripherals and having also learning function.
A wireless device jointly used as a computer peripheral such as a wireless mouse, a wireless keyboard, a wireless joystick, and so on achieves transmission and reception of wireless signals between it and a computer via an emitting end and a receiving end to facilitate operations of a user.
Although the above conventional wireless device can save much operational space ambient a computer, once a user uses various kinds of wireless devices simultaneously, because each wireless device requires an emitting end and a receiving end, the operational space ambient the computer will be overcrowded, and the wireless devices will easily interfere one another. Moreover, only a limited number of the above wireless devices can be connected to connection ports of computer so that so many wireless devices cannot be used simultaneously.
Accordingly, the above wireless device has inconvenience and drawbacks in practical use. The present invention aims to resolve the problems in the prior art.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a wireless receiving device jointly used by computer peripherals and a method thereof, whereby wireless signals emitted by various kinds of different wireless computer peripherals can be received.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wireless receiving device jointly used by computer peripherals and a method thereof, which wireless receiving device has learning function to memorize and lock on a specific wireless device.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a wireless receiving device jointly used by computer peripherals and a method thereof, which wireless receiving device only occupies a connection port of computer.
To achieve the above objects, the present invention provides a wireless receiving device jointly used by computer peripherals and a method thereof, which wireless receiving device comprises a wireless receiving circuit, a micro-processing circuit, a keystroke circuit, and an interface circuit. The wireless receiving circuit is used to receive a wireless signal emitted by at least a wireless emitting device. The micro-processing circuit is used to identify and decode the wireless signal, and output a control signal. The interface circuit is used to receive the control signal, and output it to a computer. The keystroke circuit is used to let the micro-processing circuit enter a learning mode.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings, in which: